


Zatanna Zatara has a very magical night

by rammbo



Category: Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Zatanna Zatara comes back to her hotel room after a long show and she takes a younger lover. She ends up having a night she wont forget in a long time.





	

Zatanna. Zatara the famous magician came into her hotel suit after a long and very tiring show. She kicled off her high heel shoes and set her magic cane and top hat on the desk. Before she could turn on the lights two strong arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist. Then a pair of lips started to nibble her sexy neck and she enjoyed being kissed on the neck.

OH FUCK BRUCE YOU SCARED ME NEARLY TO DEATH YOU BAD BATBOY !!!!.

Nope not Bruce.

Oh Dickie i should of known it was you and i can feel you are so hard already. Help me off with my vest and my blouse you naughty batboy. Get my bra off Dickie and play with my sexy tits. OH YEAH play with my tits you naughty boy, pinch my nipples harder harder i said. Don't stop keep squeezing them you stud squeeze them harder. 

You are the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe ZZ.

Thats very sweet of you to say so Dickie and now fondle my tits OH DICKIE YOU HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH BETTER ON PLAYING WITH MY TITS !!!!. OH YOU SNEAKY BATBOY SLIDING YOUR HAND INSIDE MY TIGHTS AND PLAYING WITH MY FURRY MOUND !!!!. PUT YOUR FINGER INSIDE MY HORNY TWAT AND FUCK IT YELL I AM DRIPPING WET !!!!

You are so soft and very warm and soaking wet ZZ, i could finger you all day long. Your pussy smells so lovely. Its so tight too its squezzing my finger like a velvet vice

OH DON'T STOP KEEP FINGERING ME, FINGER ME FASTER YOU DAMM STUD !!!!. I NEED TO CLIMAX SO BADLY FUCK ME FASTER !!!!. GAWD YOU ARE MAKING ME CLIMAX ALREADY OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!. I need this so bad Dickie i am so glad you came here tonight. We are going to have some very naughty fun.

Ah ZZ i am not Dick either.

Zatanna spun around on her mystery vistor and she was shocked to see sixteen year old Tim Drake standing before her. She didn't care she was topless and that he made her climax very quickly. She was going to kill the second Robin.

TIMMY DRAKE YOU LITTLE BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL FOR MOLESTING ME AND I DONT CARE WHAT BRUCE SAYS OR DOES TO ME YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW !!!!.

ZZ dont kill me i am very sorry for molesting you, but i cant control myself when i am around you. I am tired of being a virgin and i want you to take it away from me. I wanted someone that could teach me the proper way to pleasure a woman. You are the only goddess that i know who can do that.

So you choose me to pop you batcherry hey Timmy, i am very flattered but i am twice your age. You are jailbait to a woman like me but i am flattered you picked me to pop it. But i cant fuck you are so young and i am too old for you.

You doint look it ZZ honest, but i understand, oh here is your blouse back.

Timmy kissed Zatanna on the cheek as he tried to hand her blouse back to her. She couldn't believe how nice she was to her after she threaten to kill him a few moments ago.

Its ok i don't need it back well i guess i am going to pop my first batcherry. Lets get you undressed you naughty boy, first your shirt and then your pants. You have a very fine muscular chest and now lets have a look at your batpole. FUCK ME all you batboys have huge cocks no wonder all us super bitches drop our panties for you bats. You by far the most handsome one out of all thd batboys. Plus you have thee cutest butt of them all, i love it when my guys have a nice ass i can squeeze and spank alot.

ZZ your legs are so very sexy in those fishnet stockings. I could look at them all day and never get tired looking at them.

Who has better legs me or Black Canary ????.

You do ZZ by far and out of every super heroine you have thee cutest derriere. 

Thats very sweet Timmy i was worried it was getting fat. Has a girl ever touch your cock before ????.

No girl never has touched it just me.

Bet you whacked this big cock over me a few times over me. The way you are blushing i take it as a yes, its been a while since i had a boy your age. I know you love my tits by the way you keep staring at them.

They are a perfect 35 c and your hips are the perfect 24 size and your 33 inch derriere is fantastic. You are a real goddess ZZ.

You keep up that sweet talk and i will start blushing, i just love how a cock feels in my hands. Your young balls are so big and very soft too. Now to drop to my knees and give you a nice blowjob you wont ever forget.

OH GAWD YOUR TONGUE FEELS FANTASTIC ON MY BALLS, I NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY LIFE !!!!. DON'T STOP SUCKING MY BALLS ZZ KEEP IT UP. YOU CAN SUCK ON THEM ANYTIME YOU WANT TO !!!!. YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GREAT ON MY BALL SACK, KEEP SUCKING THEM YOU HORNY BITCH !!!!.

I love sucking on a guys nuts Timmy and yours are the best i ever sucked on in my life. Now lets see how your teenage cock taste like now. You arr such a mouth full for a woman like me.

FUCK ME I AM IN HEAVEN I AM GETTING A SUPER FANTASTIC. BLOWJOB BY A LIVING GODDESS, YOUR LIPS ARE INCREDIBLE !!!!. I NEVER WANT THIS TO END KEEP SUCKING MY FUCKING DICK Z Z. !!!!!. FUCK YOU SWALLOWED MY ENTIRE DICK RIGHT DOWN TO MY BALLS !!!!. Your mouth is so hot on my shaft i wont be able to hold out much longer. 

You sure know how to fill up a girls mouth with your big young cock. Now to see how much cum is in your tender young balls. After i make you cum i am going suck the hell out of your balls again.

OH FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. OH ZZ THAT WAS SO FANTASTIC YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK EVERYDAY !!!!.

WOW that was a massive load you shot down my throat Timmy, now to suck on your teenage balls.

OH GAWD YOUR MOUTH IS INCREDIBLE MY NUTS NEVR WANT TO LEAVE OUR PRETTY SEXY MOUTH !!!!.

Thats it jack off for your big cock for me lover boy and cum in my mouth when you are ready to cum again.

FUCK ZZ YOU ARE SQUEEZING THE HECK OUT OF MY BUTT CHEEKS. OH GAWD I THINK YOU SUCKED MY NUTS OFF MY BODY, I AM CUMMING AGAIN ZZ !!!!.

Cum in my mouth i need to taste your hot batcum.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Very tasty indeed my young lover i can get addicted to your yummy cum. Now lets see how you are good at kissing a woman on the lips. MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!.

Did i do alright my sexy goddess !!!!.

FUCK ME I WILL LET YOU KNOW ONCE I GET MY BREATH BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKER WOW I CAME IN MY PANTIES FROM THAT FRENCH KISS !!!!. You sure you haven't been kissing a lot of girls, you sure know how to kiss one.

No i haven't my goddess.

Well since you can hardly keep your eyyes off my tits lets see what you can do with them my young lover. Let me plant my cute ass on the desk here. Now get between my legs and lets see how you handle my tits.

Should you take off your stockings so they don't get ruined ????.

I guess i should here help me with them thats better, you can play with my ass if you want to. My you have a vevy gental touch there my young man. Keep squeezing my ass like that.oh that feels so good.

Your tush is so perfect its so firm and so baby soft, MMMF MMMF.

You are the first person to kiss my ass, if you want to bring me pleasure. Why dont you lick my tiny asshole why don't you.

What ever you say my sexy goddess MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

OH MY GOD TIMMY I WAS JUST JOKING I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD REALLY DO IT !!!!.

Your anus is so sweet do you want me to stop licking it ????.

FUCK ME KEEP LICKING MY ASSHOLE YOU YOUNG BASTARD FUCK YOU ARE SO GOOD !!!!. YOU GOT ME RUBBING MY HORNY TWAT !!!!. DON'T STOP STICK YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY INSIDE MY ASSHOLE YOU WICKED DIRTY BOY !!!!. THERE YOU GO FINGER FUCKING MY WET TWAT !!!!. YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO GET A GIRL SO WET !!!!. 

I love licking your cute little rosebud ZZ, now to lick it even faster now.

YOU ARE DRIVING ME TO ANOTHER CLIMAX OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!. I swear you are the best lover i ever had in my life. Now come up here and eat my twat out while i plant my cute little ass on this desk.

Your wish is my comand my beautiful angel, i am going to enjoy this so much. MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM !!!!.

Oh yes play with my tits as you eat out my horny twat. Let me get my legs over your shoulders so you can drive yourself deeper into my twat. Yes squeeze my tits your nasty boy squeeze them so good. 

OH ZZ YOUR PUSSY IS SWETTER THAN PURE HONEY, I WANT TO LICK IT EVERYDAY. Now back to licking your hot pussy.

OH YES EAT THE FUCK OUT OF ME YOU YOUNG STUD BITE ON MY LITTLE CLIT HARD HARDER LOVER BOY HARDER !!!!. STICK YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY. INSIDE OF ME !!!!. OH FUCK YEAH SQUEEZE MY ASS CHEEKS HARD MY PUSSY HAS NEVER BEEN SO WET BEFORE !!!!. FICK ME I AM CUMMING OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!. 

I want to eat you out again my beautiful angel your pussy was fantastic. I never tasted anything more delicious than your hot wet pussy.

You did a fantastic jpb licking me but now i want my breast sucked on are you up for the challenge lover boy.

You bet your beautiful derriere i am, i never seen a more perfect pair of tits in my life.

Even better than Wonder Woman's breast ????.

Oh please it looks like she has two giant ballons on her chest.

I must be the perfect woman by your standards ????.

You most certainly are no superheroine is as perfect as you. Only the second Batgirl is a close second to you my sexy angel. Now to pleasure your lovely tits the way they should be.

You keep up that sweet talk and i am going to have to marry you my handsome jailbait lover. How you get so good at sucking a girls tits and eating her twat out.

I read alot on how to pleasure a woman the right way.

Fuck Timmy i have to give you a grade of A+ for a lesson well leared. Yes bite my nipples you naughty boy, OH YOU ARE BITING MY NIPPLES SO FUCKING HARD. BITE MY FUCKING NIPPLES OFF YOU BASTARD, DAMM THERE YOU GO AGAIN FINGER FUCKING MY HORNY WET PUSSY !!!!. YOU KEEP THAT UP AND MY TWAT WILL BE OUT OF CUM BEFORE YOU FUCK ME !!!!.

I can never get tired of your sweet pussy and i cant wait to slide my hard dick into it.

Take me now Timothy Jack Drake give me that hard young teenage cock. You wanted to fuck a woman well you have one. Now fuck me tell i cant stand on my own two legs. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME !!!!. 

OH GAWD ZATANNA YOUR PUSSY IS SO WET AND SO FUCKING TIGHT AND ITS THEE SOFTEST THING I EVER FELT IN MY LIFE !!!!. I never want to take my dick out of it my sexy goddess. 

Thats it slde that big cock into my horny twat fuck you are filling me up so fucking good. Thats it all the way tell your big balls are touching my ass. Good now pistion in and out of me going faster each time. THAT'S IT FUCK ME FUCK ME DONT STOP FUCKING ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE BOY !!!!.

(( Outside Zatanna's hotel window she had two guest she didnt know about. There were Batman and Nightwing )) 

Can you believe him he is really fucking her.

Yes i can see Nightwing and i am going to have a talk with both of them.

Dont do that big guy.

Why not brat ????.

Because Robin could of went to a hooker instead of Zatara for his first time. That kid has some brains big guy.

Guess he does little punk is doing the name Robin very proud indeed better than you did.

Your still mad at me because i fucked Batwoman and Catwoman before you could. Get over it already big guy, can i help it all the girls want to ride my nightstick all he time.-

You are just a whore for any girl with a nice ass. Some husband or boyfriend will kill you someday.

Well Superman hasnt found out i fucked his wife Lois Lane.

If he does you are dead and i wont save your ass. We will let Robin have this night. He sure can pick the greatest bitch to screw.

That he can Big guy that he can.

Batman and Nightwing left Robin to take care of the sexy Zatanna.

(( Back into the hotel suite ))

FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME I LOVE YOUR FUCKING YOUNG COCK. THATS IT FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY WHORE YOU STUD !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!

DAMM ZZ YOUR SWEET PUSSY IS GRIPPING THE HELL OIT OF MY DICK !!!! DAMM YOU ARE SQUEEZING THE HELL OUT OF MY ASS CHEEKS !!!!.

Then you will love this i am sure of my stud.

ZZ YOU GOT YOUR FINGER UP MY ASSHOLE YOU NASTY BITCH !!!!.

I never knew were such a tight ass loverboy, bite my neck lover. KEEP FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME I WANT YOUR HOT CUM IN MY HORNY TWAT !!!!. FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY SLUT, GAWD NOTHING BETTER HAN JAILBAIT COCK !!!!. YOUR BUTTHOLE IS SO TIGHT AND YOUR CHEEKS VERY SOFT !!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, oh you are a fantastic fuck ZZ.

So are you lover boy now take me as a whore turn me around and fuck the shit out of me pull my hair. Squeeze my tits, spank my ass hard and sodomize me like a dirty whore. Bend me over this desk talk dirty to me as you make me your fucking bitch. I love ruff role play. 

Ok ZZ turn around you fucking hot cunt and spread your fucking legs you want to be fucked like a whore then i will do it. I am going to fuck your pretty little brains out.

Do it make me your property lover boy.

Now to fuck the hell out of you so you know who is your master now bitch.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIMMY NOT IN MY ASSHOLE DRY YOU HAVE TO STOP IT. YOU ARE HURTING ME GET YOUR COCK OUT OF MY ASSHOLE GET IT OUT YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH THE PAIN !!!!. I CAN'T TAKE YOUR BIG COCK IN MY ASSHOLE DRY !!!!. YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW ASSHOLE !!!!

Yes you can you dirty fucking whore your tight ass is mine now and i will fuck you like the cock crazed whore you are. SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW !!!!. YOUR SWEET ASS LOVES MY YOUNG COCK BURIED IN IT !!!! FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, DON'T WORRY WHORE I AM STILL HARD !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE PULLING MY HAIR TOO HARD YOU DERANGED FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. FUCK YOUR BALLS SLAPPING MY TWAT BLACK AND BLUE !!!!. STOP FUCKING MY POOR ASSHOLE YOU FUCKER, STOP IT YOU ARE KILLING ME !!!!. STOP IT. OWWWWWWW YOU ARE SQUEEZING MY TITS TOO FUCKING HARD !!!!. STOP FUCKING OWWWWW LET GO OF MY HAIR !!!!.

I never thpugh id be fucking your fantastic ass, now to fuck it even faster now. You are one tight ass slut who is addictive to my young cock. IM CUMMING YOU FUCKING HOT SEXY BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, that was so intense my angel. That was some hot role playing there.

I wasn't roll playing Timmy you hurt the fuck out of me, my asshole is on fucking fire like a super nova.

WHAT OH GOD ZATANNA I AM SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE PLAYING !!!!. I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I will do anything to make it up too i am so sorry i really am.

Its ok Timmy just go real slow taking your cock out of my asshole, slower oh fuck my ass will never be the same again. Finally you are out of my ass OH FUCK OUT OF THE WAY !!!!.

You ok Zatanna do you want me to leave ????.

No you can stay Timmy, whew thats better now.

What happen to you ZZ ???.

You my young lover gave me a cum enema the first one that ever happened to me. I need something to num my asshole.

I know what mite work go lay on the bed and i will bring it.

Oh so glad i am not laying on my fuvking ass id be screaming my head off right now.

Ok i am back just relax and dont move.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING INSIDE MY ASSHOLE TIMMY ????.

Just a popsicles i brought with me, this will help with the pain.

You are so nasty sticking a popsicle up my ass, lest you could do is offer a injured lady one so she can relax.

Here you go and i am truly sorry i hurt you i really am, i would of never done that on purpose honest.

I know Timmy i know how about kisses your favorite lady.

With pleasure MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF. Now to kiss your poor little ass MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

WOW out of all the batboys you are thee greatest kisser. After this popsicle melts i am going to fuck your brains out. Now to give you a nice hand job to get you nice and hard. 

OH FUCK YOU ARE STROKING THE HELL OUT OF ME, YES SUCK ON MY BALLS BABY THEY BELONG TO YOU MY ANGEL !!!!. FUCK ME YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO KEEP MY BALLS HAPPY !!!!.

Fuck i will my young lover and after i am done you will only want my hot twat.

Oh ZZ youi are one incredible woman its been a great honor to be with you. 

You are so sweet my lover and now to ride your hard young cock. Oh yeah your cock feels so good in my horny twat it makes it so wet. You just lay back while your ZZ fucks your brains out. Fuck me i am a whore for your teenage cock oh fuck my twat sure needed this tonight.

Oh baby dont stop fucking me your hot pussy keeps getting tighter and tighter on my dick. Thats it ride me you sexy hot bitch faster fuck me faster. Come on baby move that sexy ass of yours. I want you to cum on my cock give me your hot cum.

Now to turn around so you can see thee hottest ass of any superheroine. I never been this horny since i was a teenager myself. I am so sweaty i bet my hair is a mess too.

You are thee most gorgeous woman i have ever seen, FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

ME TOO STUD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!. I love how you hold on to me honey you are so sweet to me. I want you to get hard again i need you to fuck me again please fuck me. I need to be fucked again put me on my back grab my legs and fuck this horny bitch of yours. Now fuck me fast and hard my young stud. FUCK ME HARD AND FAST MY STUD FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!.

You got it my sexy lady fuck me you are so wet i never want this night to end. Now to bend you in half and fuck your pretty brains out. OH FUCK YOU ARE A FABULOUS FUCK MY GODDESS, I NEVER BEEN THIS HARD THIS LONG BEFORE !!!!. 

It's that wonderful bat training of yours, that young cock of yours feels so good in me. YOUR BITCH NEEEDS. HER BRAINS FUCKED OUT !!!!. I NEVER BEEN FUCKED SO HARD OR FAST BEFORE !!!!. I AM CUMMING OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD !!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH OH ZZ I NEED TO REST !!!!.

Rest my teenage lover you are so perfect for me.

Oh ZZ you nasty bitch sliding your finger into my asshole and squeezing my asscheeks.

I told you i love a nice butt on my lovers and yours is thee cuttest one i ever have. I need to make a call, hey Bruce i wanted to tell you that i have a boyfriend now so you and Dickie cant have me. His name is Timothy Jack Drake i am his bitch now. If you try to stop us or tell anyone i will make sure to make you and Dickie disappear. So dont fuck with me or my boyfriend and if let him get hurt i will kill you. Now i have to get back to my boyfriend.

I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND ZATANNA BUT WHY ME ???.

Because you make me very happy and you know how to fuck me just right. I can stay like this forever with your hard young cock in my hot horny twat. Oh yeah dont stop biting my neck lover boy. I need you hard again so you can fuck my sexy tits. Watch as i rub my horny twat over you lover boy. You have one horny fucking bitch on your hands. 

I never seen a girl play with her pussy before ZZ.

That's it stroke that young cock let me see how you masturbate over your dirty bitch. That's it lover boy get it nice and hard.

That good enough for you my sexy ZZ ????.

Perfect now fuck my titys with your hard cock thats it fuck them good. Your cock feels so good between my tits.

They are the most perfect breast i have ever seen and thee greatest i have fucked. 

Fuck them faster lover i need them covered in your hot batcum. Cum on them my stud give them what they need.They need your batcum give it to them oh please spray the hell out of them.

-UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH FUCK ZZ I THINK YOU DRAINED MY FUCKING BALLS.

I think i did lover boy and my tits never looked so good, i think we need to get cleaned up. A nice shower will do us a world of good. Look at me in that mirror i have that fresh fucked look. Timmy hold me darling my legs are weak. You sure fucked the hell out of me 

No problem my lady its a honor to hold on to you. Now for that shower my very sexy girlfriend.

Now to make sure my handsome man is nice and clean, you sure do have thee cutest batbutt of them all. Now to make sure its clean proper MMMF MMMF SQUEEZE SQUEEZE !!!!. I never had a girl kiss my ass before. Then you will love this even more my handsome man. OH FUCK ME ZZ YOU KINKY BITCH YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO STRANGE ON MY ASSHOLE !!!!. Yes i did fuck you and i enjoyed it very much and i am finger fucking my horny snatch right now over my mans very cute butthole. DAMM ZZ YOUR TONGUE IS SO FAR UP MY ASSHOLE YOU NASTY FUCKING BITCH !!!!. That it was and i am proud to be your fucking bitch. You get me so fucking horny like no other man has before in my life. Lets see how you like two of my fingers in your cute little butthole. FUCK ZZ YOU ARE STRETCHING THE HELL OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!. 

Zatanna and Tim took a nice erotic shower and when he was old enough he and Zatanna got married.

THE END


End file.
